


Intended dance

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, January 24: thick, hunt, problem
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Intended dance

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, January 24: thick, hunt, problem

Derek smiled as they pulled apart. He looked into his intended eyes, “We have a problem.” Derek blushed as he asked, “I don’t know your name.”

Stiles ran his hands through Derek’s thick hair, “Stiles, you can call me Stiles.”

“Would you like to dance, Stiles?” Derek offered his hand. They danced until the early hours of the morning. Only parting with the promise of reuniting for the stag hunt later in the day.

Derek fell asleep with dreams of honey doe eyes and soft lips. Derek couldn’t wait for his wedding night, he only hoped Stiles felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 2


End file.
